Cold
by Drippingly Sarcastic
Summary: Botan finds herself alone surrounded with snow. She falls and can't get up. Death is certain... He's trying to get to her, but she's so far away... two-shot.
1. Cold

Hey! This is the second story I'm posting on FF. I wrote it back in January, when it was actually snowing, but it took me a while to type up (I hate typing up stories).

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

Cold.

She kept walking forward. She didn't know where she was, only that she was somewhere in the Nigenkai, that she was cold, wet, and had snow up to her tights.

She kept walking in a straight line.

Her oar had crashed. One of the demons fighting the Tantei shot a lightning bolt at it, and the next thing she knew, she was on the group, the demon running toward her. She had started running too, as she could feel the bloodlust rolling off of him. He wanted to kill her.

He was dead now; he had run off a cliff, too caught up in the thrill of the chase. Of course, in her fear, she ran off the cliff too, but she had been able to grab hold of a lone plant that was trying to grow on the side of the cliff, half sheltered from the wind.

She had managed to climb back, and had moved away from the cliff, but now she was in a leafless forest and she was lost. She had no clue as to where the rest of the team could be. She didn't know where they were, if they were hurt, if another demon was behind her, if the team was looking for her.

She couldn't stay put as she didn't want to freeze, but moving meant being hard to find for enemies and allies alike.

So she just kept walking and hoped the team would find her first, that they had killed all the bloodthirsty demons.

She was walking in the lifeless forest when she tripped and fell.

She was so tired, so weary... She couldn't find the strength to get up and continue the way she had. She had been able to ignore the pain of her sprained ankle until now, but now that the adrenaline from the chase wore off, she felt it a thousand times stronger. She couldn't even manage to drag herself to lean back against one of the trees around her.

She thought of her friends:

Yukina, the sweet Ice Maiden looking for her brother, not knowing he was the man she admired and wished was her brother.

Keiko, her tough friends; how many times did she have to lie to her to keep her from learning too much about the Reikai?

Shizuku, who she had helped stop smoking. It had taken a lot of time and constant viligance, as she could be sneaky when she wanted to be. And, for Shizuku, smoking was in her nature and she would get her cigarettes one way or another.

Yusuke, the laid back detective. A little too laid back sometimes...

Kuwabara, the big oaf, completely in love and always obvious to how silly he looked.

Kurama, the intelligent two souled man. She always told him he was bipolar. He would always smile. 

Hiei, the little, anti-social fire youkai, so fun and dangerous to tease. He was thought to always be an evil bastard, but if you ever caught a glimpse of him looking over Yukina, you automatically knew that the rumors were false.

Koenma, her boss, Ayame, her colleague, George, the poor helper...

She was cold. She couldn't feel her fingers. She could see them turning bluish, and she was sure her lips matched the color of her fingers too. That was bad, wasn't it?

She was going to die again.

It wouldn't, couldn't be worse than her first death. She shuddered at that thought.

She heard her name being called, but the people yelling her name were so far away...

They would be too late. Too late. Help was always too late. Why was help always too late? It wasn't fair...

Snow crunched under someone's foot. The person was near her. She heard more footsteps and then felt a presence near her. She couldn't see through her frozen lashes. Please, Kami, not a bad demon...

"Onna." She'd know that voice anywhere. Only one person called her 'onna', and it was one of the voices she loved the best. She couldn't speak. She wanted to say his name, but her throat was frozen too.

"Don't you dare give up" he ordered. She wanted to laugh. He made it sound so simple...

She couldn't move. She was cold. She didn't see how she could not give up.

He picked her up, letting his heat cover her like a soft and welcomed blanket.

She was still cold. Her body started shivering uncontrollably. He tightened his hold on her, pressing her to his chest, making her warmer.

"I got you, Onna" he said.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

She believed in him. He was here, and she'll be all right.

For once, help was on time.

So, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I would love to know your opinion!


	2. Finding Warmth

Hey! Thank you to everyone that reviewed before!

Because of (or thanks to, depending on your point of view^^) heve-chan, this is now a two-shot! This follows Hiei instead of Botan.

Disclamer: I do not own.

Finding Warmth

He saw the strike of lightning.

He saw her oar break in two at the contact.

He saw her fall into the snow below that covered the ground.

He saw her run away from the bloodthirsty demon.

He couldn't do anything to help her. There were too many demons on the battle field to chase after one lone demon. He knew that, if he left, the rest of the team would be overwhelmed by the horde of demon still there. He also knew hat he wasn't the only one that wanted to help the cheery ferry girl. He reached the conclusion that he needed to wrap this up quickly, but, unfortunately, with his teammates in the chaos of the battle, he couldn't do anything big to finish the fight in one attack. He tightened his hold on his katana and fought harder with a new found will, just like the rest of the team.

Under the wrath of the Reikai Tantei, the demons didn't stand a chance. Not one was left standing or allowed to run away.

He opened his Jagan as his teammates followed her footsteps. He could feel her mind. He could hear her thoughts.

Despair: she was going to die again.

Sadness: help would be too late. Again…

He broke into a run; she would NOT die and he would NOT be too late!

The others had gone North, but he ran to the East.

She was scared. He sped up. He would get to her.

The endless bare land covered with snow slowly gave place to a forest. Only the trees' skeletons were still sanding; not a hint of green. Not a hint of life. It felt like a forest of Death. It wanted her. It wanted her soul. He would not let that happen.

He was close. Her thoughts were clearer now. Clearer, but an exact copy of the ones he heard earlier.

"Onna." He was by her side. He saw her mouth open to talk, but no sound came out. In her mind, he could hear his name echo. She had recognized his voice. In a second, he took in her appearance, from her purplish lips to her bluish fingers. He fought the urge to growl; if the demon that caused this wasn't already dead…

"Don't you dare give up" he ordered.

He picked her up and let his heat cover her up. She relaxed into the heat, knowing she wasn't in any more danger of getting killed. He would protect her.

She started shivering. Hard, and incontrolably.

No, no, NO! She would be OK! He tightened his grip on her and raised the temperature around them, making the snow at his feet melt.

"I've got you, Onna" he said softly.

As he walked to meet up with the rest of the team, he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips.

He fought the smile that was threatening to come; if she could still smile in this condition, she would be all right.

Checking her thoughts, he saw that she knew that too.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review, I would love to know your opinion!


End file.
